


Close the Rift

by Donteatthefootcream



Series: Pride Month 2020 [23]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Happy Ending, I sort of project oof, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Odo comes back!!!, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Post-Canon, Quark is lonely, Quark needs hugs tbh, Reunions, Spoilers, almost cried while writing this ngl, my therapist would be so proud of me basically quoting her in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donteatthefootcream/pseuds/Donteatthefootcream
Summary: Odo comes back from the Great Link, which results in Quark reliving the pain Odo left behind when he left. Ezri suggests talking it out, expressing feelings. A very therapist like thing to say.
Relationships: Odo/Quark (Star Trek)
Series: Pride Month 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768411
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Close the Rift

There was no warning for Odo’s return from the Great Link. No preparation for the emotional turmoil Quark would go through as Odo strolled into the bar as if he hadn’t been gone for years. He greeted Quark with such disinterest it didn’t feel exactly real. Admittedly, Quark just stood there, staring at Odo. Odo, the one who tried to avoid saying goodbye to Quark. Odo, the one didn’t even give him a proper goodbye when Quark caught up with him. Odo, the guy who left him behind when Quark believed he’d be the last one to do such a thing. 

And then he had the nerve to stroll into Quark’s bar as if he didn’t do any of those things. 

It took Quark _months_ to readjust to not having Odo around. He’d catch himself checking the furniture or drinks, only to realize that no, Odo would not be reappearing again. Odo wouldn’t be checking in on Quark three times a day, asking him questions or pestering him about any inconvenience on the station. It was depressing, and it broke Quark’s heart. 

But he didn’t let his anger or hurt known at the time. Instead, he made a taunting remark and didn’t give Odo the satisfaction of being happy upon his return. He didn’t get satisfaction though by the slightly disappointed look on Odo’s face. Or, how Odo looked as if he no longer had the want to start up a conversation with Quark. He had walked away with a nod after that. 

Looking back, Quark had wished he didn’t let his hurt rule his decisions then. He wished he allowed Odo to see his happiness at his return. Maybe things would’ve happened a lot sooner if he did. 

  
  


“I’ve been meaning to ask, how is Rom as Grand Nagus?” Odo asked him. 

Yes, Rom. The new Grand Nagus of the new Ferenginar. Rom who’s suddenly been too busy to hear all of Quark’s stories no one else wants to hear. Rom who’s no longer somewhere on the station ready to keep Quark company. Perhaps that’s why Odo leaving had hurt so much. Rom was already leaving, and then Odo was too. 

“He couldn’t be happier,” Quark said glumly, wiping off the bar counter. 

Odo was leaning against it, trying ever so hard to look cool, and looking out at the crowded bar. It was endearing in an obnoxious sort of way. Odo was and still is absolutely ridiculous. Quark hates him. 

“Do you miss him?” Odo replied. 

Quark continued wiping the counter, refusing to look up at the Changeling. “No, of course not.”

Odo huffed with amusement, yet didn’t say anything in response. There was silence again and Quark didn’t like it. He doesn’t like this new thing that Odo does, coming in here and standing in silence as some form of company. Sometimes he’d speak, sometimes he wouldn’t. Quark wanted to start an argument with him, but knew Future Quark would think about it and hate it. 

“He gave me a proper goodbye though,” Quark commented. 

Odo turned at that statement. “Quark-”

Quark walked away before Odo could say anything. No matter what Odo could’ve said would’ve made Quark feel better about it. Was their interaction on brand? Yes. Yet, Odo was so _genuine_ when he said he had nothing to say to him. Kira told him not to take it hard, and at the time he made sure he didn’t, but the next day without Odo it was _wrong._ It hadn’t been the same since Odo left on that runabout. 

  
  


“Are you okay?” Ezri asked him later that day. 

“I’m always fine, aren’t I?” Quark deflected, arms raised. “How are you, Ezri? Julian?”

She gave him a look, punishing him for the deflection. “Quark, you’re redirecting the conversation. Come on, what’s on your mind?”

“Very station counselor of you, Ezri.” He walked away, taking a tray of drinks over to a table. 

Ezri followed him, not giving up. “Is this about Odo? You’ve been in an angsty funk since he came back.”

He dropped off the tray. “I’m fine, Ezri!”

Quark adored Ezri. She’s sweet and always willing to help others. He originally saw her as a chance to get with Jadzia in a way, but he soon learned that Ezri was not Jadzia. She was a different, a different person he liked, but not Jadzia. It’s moments like these where Ezri is pulling counselor on him when he wishes Jadzia was still around. Jadzia who played tongo with him and knew him so well all she had to do was read his face and give him advice without asking. 

“Alright. Whatever. Mope around your bar avoiding and ignoring Odo. You’re only scaring paying customers away with your depressive attitude.”

“Nice try, Ezri.”

However, Quark did end up chiming at her quarter’s doors later that night looking to talk. He couldn’t talk to Rom, he’d unintentionally make him feel bad for taking the Grand Nagus position, which he didn’t want to do. Quark’s happy for him. So, he decided against his own self-confidence to sit down with Ezri. A counselor. 

“I know Odo didn’t give anyone a proper goodbye, but after all we’d been through, he had _nothing_ to say to me. He just left, never to be seen again,” Quark told her. 

“You and Kira have known him the longest, Quark. I completely understand you being upset,” Ezri sympathized. 

“Everyone I’ve ever loved has left. _Everyone._ I had to watch as everyone on this station found the one while I missed Odo _every day._ He was my best friend.”

She leaned forward, making eye contact with him. “He _is_ your best friend, Quark.”

Quark shook his head. “No, he’s not. He betrayed my trust and ruined our friendship when he couldn’t even say goodbye..”

“You know that’s not true.” She sighed. “Quark, if he didn’t care about you he wouldn’t have gone to you first when he returned. You do know he visited you first, right?”

“He visited me first?”

“Yeah, Quark. Before Kira.”

Quark sat there for a moment, taking in that news. Yes, Odo did see him first, but that doesn’t change a thing. Quark still hurt. 

“I think you should talk to him, Quark. Tell him how he made you feel. It might close the rift you’ve made between the two of you.”

“No, I can’t tell him how I felt. How I feel.”

“Quark, by not telling him you’re doing two things. First, you’re dismissing your feelings and believing they’re not worthy to be heard. Second, the pain is never going to go away if you bottle it up.”

Quark smiled at Ezri, finding her counseling insight funny. It’s weird how much sense these people speak. This is why he’d always avoid speaking to counselors. They speak the truth and give great advice that make him feel incredibly stupid. 

“It’s strange. It’s almost as if you’re a professional in this sort of stuff,” Quark joked. 

Ezri laughed, leaning a head onto Quark’s shoulder. 

  
  


“Quark, where is it?” Odo demanded, walking straight towards him in the bar. 

“Where is what? You weren’t very specific,” Quark responded. 

“The aphrodisiac from Risa that you have no permit to sell.”

Ah yes, the aphrodisiac. Quark did have some in the back. He told Odo he didn’t have it as he always does. Odo didn’t believe him, explaining that he had witnesses seeing with their own eyes Quark discreetly taking cargo from the bays. Cargo he was very careful about, that smelled unnaturally good. 

“Could’ve been any Ferengi on board this station, Odo. Very offensive to jump to conclusions!”

Odo scoffed. “Sure, Quark.”

“I would love to prove my innocence, Odo, but I don’t see any warrant on you.”

“If you were innocent you would gladly show me the back room.”

“Like I’d let you poke around trying to find anything to arrest me for.”

Odo rolled his eyes, but uncrossed his arms. “You know I’ll catch you.”

Quark shrugged. “That’s going to be very difficult due to the fact that I don’t have it!”

Odo made a noise of fake amusement and then began to walk away. Yet, Quark thinks back to the other night with Ezri. He knows she was right. He _should_ talk to Odo. Because things had changed. Some days Quark would act like he wasn’t hurt and some days he wouldn’t. He wanted things back to before Odo left, the bickering and the reluctant moments of friendship. 

Quark reached across the counter, grabbing Odo’s sleeve. “Can I talk to you?”

“About the aphrodisiac or some other nonsense?”

Quark smiled at him. “Some other nonsense?”

Odo looked him over, searching for any signs of trouble. “Make it quick.”

Quark made his way around the counter, leading the way to a more private spot. He considered the back, but then remembered the aphrodisiac. So, he led Odo to a table closer to the back. He hoped it would do. 

“What’s wrong, Quark?” Odo asked him, sounding slightly worried. 

Quark felt sick. The kind of sick where wanting to flight seems the more acceptable option than fight. He wanted to say actual nonsense, avoid telling Odo anything at all. Confrontation is not his strong suit. Definitely with Odo and feelings. 

“You were a selfish bastard when you left, Odo. I can’t believe you looked me straight in the eye and said, ‘I have nothing to say to you’ after all those years. You might not have cared, the cold hearted liquid you are, but I cared Odo. The mere fact that you intended to say _nothing_ at all. To leave and never tell me about it. I think that’s the cruelest thing you have ever done to me,” Quark told him. 

Quark looked away, couldn’t even bring himself to look Quark in the eye then. He started wringing his hands.

“You can’t come up with an excuse can you?”

“I couldn’t bring myself to face any of you. I had to return to the Great Link, Quark, but it was upsetting to leave my friends behind. I needed to leave without a scene or anyone trying to persuade me to stay.”

“I was never going to make you doubt your decision to save your kind from genocide, Odo. All I needed was a goodbye.”

“I see that now, Quark. I apologize.”

“Yet you had nothing to say to me!”

“I had plenty to say to you, Quark. _Plenty._ I know you loved me then, but what was I supposed to say in front of Kira? That I loved you back?”

Quark decided not to comment on Odo’s confession. “Maybe you should have! Left with some dramatics!” 

Odo chuckled, shaking his head at Quark. “If it makes you feel any better, I don’t plan on leaving any time soon.”

Quark stood up straighter. “Good. Now, I think I deserve a kiss after all the angst you put me through.”

Odo forced a smile, but cupped Quark’s face and kissed him. Quark had shared a lot of kisses with plenty of people, yet this one had been the best one yet. 

**Author's Note:**

> I cried for thirty minutes when I finished DS9. What broke me was the goodbye scene that wasn't truly a goodbye. I know it was on brand and Quark made the comment of Odo loving him, but that wasn't the goodbye they deserved. Writing this made me really emo oof.


End file.
